


Fiddy or Fifty

by panpipe



Category: Arashi (Band), KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-03
Updated: 2008-12-03
Packaged: 2017-10-13 03:46:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/132481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panpipe/pseuds/panpipe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sho and Koki get locked out of the Jimusho and awkwardly discuss rap as they wait for Kame to bring the key to open the building.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fiddy or Fifty

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](http://panpipe.livejournal.com/95391.html#cutid1).

Sho is always the one the rest of Arashi orders to go out and buy them food when rehearsals start to get unbearably long and seemingly unending. "Most people don't recognize you," Nino says, smirking. "That's why it has to be you."

"I'm not even the one who has perfected a disguise for myself. Make Ohno go, if he's so clever."

"No way," Nino replies, before Sho can go on. "Ohno's the famous Maou now. People will totally recognize him. You haven't done anything in a while so _you_ go."

He's not sure how Nino has always won using this argument, because somehow this worked even when Sho had just finished one of his own dramas. Sho thinks he could probably say something about how this is a sign that his parents completely crushed any self-respect he could have had by being raised in an elite household and that's why it always works, but he was raised not to say anything bad about his parents so instead he just goes along with things as always.

 

He comes back to headquarters 20 minutes later with a few boxed lunches from the convenience store down the street, only to pull at the front doors and not have them open.

He tries again.

And again.

"This can't be happening to me," he says, exasperated.

"It is," he hears shouted from the bushes next to him. The voice is rough, almost too rough. Like they're trying to act tough when really they're a big teddy bear inside. Sho's always prided himself on being good at reading people.

When he glances over and sees that it was Koki who called to him, his suspicions are confirmed.

Still, knowing that he's a marshmallow and seeing him with a shaved head and thug attitude are still two completely different things. Sho involuntarily takes a step back, then mentally berates himself for being terrified of a kouhai.

"I was late to work today, and when I got here the doors were locked. Not sure what's going on."

Sho thinks about the way Nino was so eager that he go to the convenience store, and realizes that it is probably another of his pranks. He considers telling Koki, but no matter what the immediate outcome, he has a feeling the end result will still be the same--Nino will rip Koki to shreds, either physically (doubtful), emotionally (more likely), or mentally (most likely--Nino is rather sharp-witted, and not that Koki is slow, but most people can't keep up with Nino even on a bad day). He bites his tongue.

The silence stretches out before them until Koki hooks his hands in his jeans, looks up at the sun, and says, "I called Kame about ten minutes ago to ask him to come by with a spare key. He should be here soon enough."

"Oh. I'm sure I can call Ohno or MatsuJun or something and that would be faster," Sho offers.

"Nah, Kame's already on the train by now, so don't worry about it."

It's not the first time that Sho feels like perhaps Kame's got things worse than he does. (He tries calling Ohno anyway, but he doesn't respond. He sighs, and resigns himself to waiting for Kame.)

The silence begins again.

"So uh. What did you think of Kanye's latest album?" Sho had debated for a few milliseconds on what topic to choose while they were stuck outside the building, standing around awkwardly, and the only thing he could remember about Koki was that he was the rapper for KAT-TUN, and for some reason he didn't mind Tegoshi clinging to him every once in a while (which was a pretty incongruous sight).

"Oh, I liked it. I think Fiddy's was better, though."

Sho doesn't even know who Fiddy is. (It's not until later that evening that he realizes it's 50 Cent's nickname.)

"Oh. Uh. Me too. It had more... raw energy," he says, hoping the comment is generic enough to be true.

Koki grins widely. "You think so too? No one else agreed with me. I knew Sho-kun had good taste."

Sho is not sure how he feels about being called "Sho-kun" by someone like Koki. "Er, thanks," he says awkwardly, and because his feet are really starting to hurt, sits down on the ledge near the bushes.

"You know," Koki says, moving from his spot on the ground to sit on the ledge next to Sho-- _right_ next to Sho, who has to fight every instinct in his body not to get up and leave because he is _too close_ \--"I've always admired you."

"Er," Sho stutters. "Thanks. I'm not sure I deserve that."

"NO," Koki shouts, and then coughs into his hand, as if trying to hide embarrassment that he shouted so loudly. "I just mean. You're a very talented rapper."

"Oh. Koki-kun is too," he says, because it's true. And he's always thought it was impressive the way Koki was actually able to capture the gangster aesthetic in his rapping. That was something Sho could never do, probably because every time he thinks about doing that, he imagines his parents finally getting sick of his idol career and disowning him. He doesn't say any of that, though, because despite being a good TV host and newscaster and a kind senpai, Sho is still pretty awkward. And he doesn't particularly want to be Koki's new BFF either. He has enough trouble dealing with just the rest of Arashi.

"I really like Arashi's music," Koki continues. Sho looks over at the other man to thank him for the compliment, and then his eyes widen in horror.

 _Koki is blushing_.

Sho doesn't know how to deal with this. Tonight, he decides, he is going to get very, very drunk. After beating the shit out of Nino, though.

Koki suddenly stands up. "I can sing some of them too, you know. You are my soul soul itsu mo sugu soba ni aru, yuzurenai yo dare mo -- " He is jumping and flailing around and, quite possibly, attempting to dance to A·RA·SHI.

Sho interrupts, grabbing Koki's arms and pinning them to Koki's sides to stop him. "Er, I'm flattered. We're flattered. But you don't really want to make a scene in the middle of the street, do you?"

Koki flushes, and Sho is glad to see that he at least has the decency to be embarrassed.

Then he realizes Koki hasn't stopped staring at his lips.

It must be due to some rather impressive amount of good fortune on his part ( _Finally_ , he thinks) that the moment Sho sprang away from Koki's face leaning in toward his, Kame appears behind them, holding the key awkwardly.

"Uh. Sorry I didn't get here faster. I hadn't realized you were locked out as well, Sakurai-kun."

"It's alright," Sho replies. "Thank you."

Then he flees.

When Sho gets back to Arashi's practice room, he shoves the convenience store bag at Nino and says, "The food got cold. You fucking owe me for this."

Nino raises an eyebrow, but doesn't ask what happened. After all, that's why he planted a video camera in the bushes.


End file.
